Anyone but him
by Tonksinette
Summary: A train journey and a handsome stranger : that which will not let Kurt insensitive. But it was without counting on Blaine.


**Another Journey By Train :**

Kurt Hummel congratulated himself on having been able to find a seat in one of the compartments of the train which was to taking him to New York. He could make the trip comfortably settled and would not have to fight to stay upright when the train took hairpin turns or passed on rails in poor condition. Satisfied, he laid his head against the back of the soft armchair in which he sat and closed his eyes. He needed to rest if he wanted to have a beautiful complexion for the hearing in which he was to spend the next day. Kurt listened for sounds from the station and, lulled by them, began to fall asleep when he heard the door of his compartment open.

The young man opened his eyes and saw a man, who had to be slightly older than him, wearing a greystone suit, carrying a shoulder bag of black leather and a large suitcase, settle himself before him. The compartment was otherwise empty except for Kurt and Blaine, who stood beside Kurt and played on his mobile phone. The man thought for a moment to ask the stranger to sit a few seats away. But something held him back. Maybe it was the fact that the unknown youth was wearing a suit. Kurt had always been attracted to men in suits. He found it so chic, and the one this man wore was absolutely gorgeous.

The train started in a shock, starting its journey across the country. Kurt sighed with happiness; in a few hours, he would be in New York. This city was the only place he felt at home. He loved the noisy crowds which thronged the streets, the neon signs of the shops, and the sound of screeching car tires. When he walked in the streets of New York, he felt that he was finally somebody. He was no longer the young man who was struggling to assert himself in the Glee Club but the young man whose future promised to be radiant. New York was the only city that was big enough to accommodate the ambitions of Kurt.

The attention of Kurt marched again on the unknown man. Now, he had his eyes closed. He held in his right hand an iPhone connected to his ears with white headphones. Kurt could not forbear to smile, noting that the hull from his phone was branded "Chanel". The man had definitively very good taste. Moreover, he had perfectly coordinated his outfit with a white shirt finely striped pale blue and dark blue tie striped with red. Kurt's gaze then landed on the man's shoes, black and varnished. This stranger had obviously an acute sense of fashion, which was increasingly rare, according to Kurt.

Profiting from the fact that the man could not see him, Kurt let his eyes linger on the face of the stranger. The brown hair of the unknown was cut short but kept a certain volume. The stranger wore glasses of round black plastic. Turning his head slightly, Kurt could read "Ray Ban" on the branches. This man was a living ode to all brands that the young man loved the most. The man was also clean shaven and his dark complexion brought out perfectly his lips, which were silhouetted in a clearer form. If Kurt had a choice of adjective to describe the traveler, he would have chosen "French". He did not know why, but the stranger reminded him of the French businessmen he sometimes saw on television. Besides, could he really be coming from the country of the Eiffel Tower?

Kurt's mind drifted. He was alone with the stranger in the compartment, as Blaine had went out to go to toilet. Kurt then asked the man if he had the hour, initiating the conversation. They were discussing for a few minutes, then Kurt, yielding to an irrepressible desire, got up and pressed the lips of the stranger on his own. The man grabbed Kurt's face between his hands, which exalted a sweet vanilla aroma, and responded to his kiss passionately. The young man's heart rate was accelerating dangerously to the idea of having a relationship with a stranger on a train, while Blaine could return at any time. Kurt emerged from the embrace of the stranger to shut the curtains of the glass door of the compartment and ...

"Kurt? Are you listening me?" Blaine's voice brought the young man out of his thoughts.

Feeling vaguely guilty to have been imagining kissing someone other than his boyfriend when he was next to him, he turned to the former Warbler who watched him with a frustrated air.

"No," admitted Kurt, secretly continuing to look at the unknown. "Sorry Blaine."

"I'm wondering if I could take your mobile to call my mother," said Blaine with annoyance.

"I have exhausted my package."

"Hmm ..."

While his boyfriend was rummaging through his old bag in search of Kurt's mobile phone, Kurt continued quietly observing the handsome traveler. He had now opened his eyes and the young man noticed with delight that they were a wonderful green color. The man took off his headphones and pulled out a thick paperback book from his bag. Curious as to what could be the readings of one who seemed so perfect, Kurt stared at the book to try to read the summary. It took him some seconds to realize that the writing on the back of the book was not English. The man was definitely a foreigner.

Suddenly, the stranger addressed a nod to Kurt over his book. Kurt could not repress a movement of surprise and immediately turned away from the gaze of the man, while his heart panicked. He turned to Blaine to see if he had also noticed the sign of the traveler. But Blaine, pensively, seemed deeply engrossed in the scenery that had once been hard to distinguish through the window. Indeed, it was now raining violently, but Kurt while observing the man, had not noticed before. Kurt took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat; he had trouble seeing. Maybe the stranger had just blinked to clear his view that was blurred.

To be certain, the young man raised again his eyes to the unknown, as discreetly as he could. He locked eyes of the man in a suit and this one sent him back a snap. This time, doubt was no longer possible. Both flattered and embarrassed, Kurt felt his cheeks redden and he bit his lower lip, as he did without realizing when he was embarrassed. His heartbeat quickened again. He suddenly felt hot and regretted having put on his beige wool sweater, which did not help. While the man was staring at him, a smile on his lips, Kurt moved in his seat to hide his embarrassment and shoved, unwittingly, an elbow into Blaine.

Her boyfriend choked a complaint and turned to him. Kurt saw his eyes linger on his cheeks and this gave him the certainty that they were scarlet. Blaine asked in a tone in which Kurt clearly perceived anxiety, "All right Kurt? You don't look very comfortable."

"I'm simply hot," the young man replied in a voice less assured than usual. "I thought we had chosen the best train company but we were deceived. They are not even able to control the heating." Kurt forced a laugh but Blaine did not even smile. His eyes were now going back an forth from the unknown to Kurt and from Kurt to the unknown. The young man understood that Blaine had guessed that the heating was not the real reason for the discomfort of his boyfriend. The former Warbler folded his arms across his chest, while shooting the man with his gaze. This one read his book, his face calm, as if he had nothing to do with the tense atmosphere which now filled the compartment. Kurt, who dared not look at anyone, grabbed his mobile phone that Blaine had put on the shelf in front of him, and began to type a text message to Mercedes.

Blaine's portable broke the heavy silence of the compartment when it rang; making heard the first notes of Blackbird. The young man uncrossed his arms to grab his phone and picked up, but not without a last dark glance at the stranger. Kurt could not then help turning his eyes toward the man to see if he was still reading. The foreigner stored his book in his black bag and Kurt saw him turn his head to Blaine who was looking out the window again, arguing with his mother because she never answered his calls.  
Profiting from the fact that the former Warbler wasn't paying any more attention to him, the man nodded to Kurt, indicating the compartment door.

The young man realized that he wanted them to go outside. Kurt hesitated. The man was really attractive and Kurt guessed that if they went out of the car, it certainly was not for having a nice conversation. And the young man had to admit that the idea of have sex with the traveler was rather tempting. The man had to guess that Kurt was about to give way because he gave him a radiant smile. But the young man's eyes landed on Blaine, who was now speaking to his mother calmly, and suddenly he had no desire to follow the unknown.

Blaine had always been by his side, ever since he met him. He served as a compass to Kurt; a tutor, a pillar and a reference. Blaine believed in Kurt's dreams and did everything possible to fulfill their potential. Yet the young man knew how Blaine was suffering to envisage that he was to be accepted into NYADA. Even if they did not talk about it, Kurt had realized how frightened Blaine was by the idea of having to stay one year alone in McKinley knowing Kurt was going to be away from him. He loved Blaine and did not want to risk losing him. Not because of a stranger in a greystone suit. Kurt could not envisage life without Blaine. It would be like losing both his legs.

The stranger nodded toward the door again, more urgent this time. But before Kurt had time to reply in the negative, he felt the Blaine's hand landing on his thigh. Kurt looked up at her boyfriend and understood that he had surprised the gesture of the man's head. The Blaine's jaws were now tight, which, Kurt knew, was a sign of anger in him. He expected to see the former Warbler getting upset towards the man but he did nothing. Instead, Blaine turned to Kurt, while observing the traveler out of the corner of his eye, "My mom wished you success on your hearing, Sweetheart."

Kurt noticed that the last word had been slightly pressed, as if Blaine was to make the man understand that he and Kurt were together and he better stop flirting his boyfriend.

"You'll thank her for me ?" replied Kurt, who could not help smiling.

The metallic voice announced the next stop and the stranger got up. He put his leather bag on his shoulder and began to pull his suitcase towards the door. Strangely, the unknown seemed to be having a much harder time moving it than when he had entered the compartment. He turned to Kurt, who felt himself blushing again and spoke to him with a heavy accent, totally ignoring Blaine, "Excuse me. Can you 'elp me carry my suitcase off the train ? It is very 'eavy."

Kurt felt the Blaine's hand shrink on his leg and he was afraid that his boyfriend was going to repeat his last affront on the unknown. Why did he insist so, when Blaine had clearly indicated that Kurt was not free? Kurt interwove his fingers with those of his boyfriend and he felt almost instantly felt Blaine's body relax.

"I'm sorry but I got injured while playing sports last week," said Kurt, trying not to laugh, "and my doctor has forbidden me to carry heavy things. But Blaine can help you if you wish.'

The man mumbled an answer that Kurt did not understand and left the compartment, his suitcase becoming again, by magic, slight. The gray suit closed the sliding door, more violently than he should. Immediately, Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances and were taken to laughter, which lasted several minutes. It was Blaine who managed to speak first, between hiccups, "Great idea to offer him my help. But it did not seem to delight him."

Kurt did not answer but struck a kiss on Blaine's lips. The latter kissed him back, while running his arms around Kurt's neck. So, Kurt thought it might be good to shut the curtains of the compartment door so that they could have a little privacy. And this idea made him smile as he kissed Blaine as if it was to be their last kiss.


End file.
